


In Love with a Reactor

by 148km



Series: Do It with a Rockstar [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/148km/pseuds/148km
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby goes up in her book from <i>Hot Girl At Punk Rock Show</i> to <i>Hot Girl At Feminist Rally Who Came To My Punk Rock Show (So, Into Me, Clearly)</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love with a Reactor

**Author's Note:**

> I had real reasons for shipping this but then I started talking about Meg being a singer in a queer feminist punk rock band in college and eating croissants and got really distracted, help. Rattled this off at 1:00 am and I don't know, I'll probably end up writing some more of this universe or collaborating with some interested parties.

It takes the better part of the set (she's busy, give her a break) for Meg to realize that she recognizes this girl from the shop.

"This is gonna sound weird," she says into the microphone in the lull between songs because it's bugging her _all damn night_ , "but I'm pretty sure I sold you a bagel this morning." 

There's a collective laugh from the crowd, and the freakishly huge guy she's with pats her on the back.  She yells something back, but Meg can hardly hear it.

"What?  A croissant?  Wow, I hope you didn't tip me.  Well thanks for coming out, anyway."  That earns another murmur of laughter from the audience and the band launches into the next song in the set.  The satisfaction of placing this chick's face is keeping her from getting too distracted, but Meg catches her eye a couple times during the song and can't help but shoot her a wink.  The girl's date (presumably) notices and ribs her good-naturedly.

 _Later_ , Meg thinks.  When they finish and everyone goes to the bar, she's gonna buy this girl a drink.

 

``` 

Her name is Ruby, and Meg's decided that maybe that big guy isn't her date after all.  (Good.)

"So is that Sasquatch guy your brother or something?" she asks, a little too loud because her ears are still ringing from being up on stage and she's a little tipsy and she can't stop staring at Ruby's mouth.

"Gay best friend," she answers with a solemn nod.  "He's probably macking on some grungy dudebro in the bathroom."

Meg snorts and downs another Purple Nurple.  "Well I'm glad you're both getting your money's worth."

"Oh, definitely, the show was _awesome_ ," Ruby says animatedly, dark hair rippling around her like a curtain.  "I remember you from that women's health thing a couple weeks ago, so when I saw your flier up at the café, I figured I'd swing by."

 _That_ really piques Meg's interest.  Ruby goes up in her book from _Hot Girl At Punk Rock Sho_ w to _Hot Girl At Feminist Rally Who Came To My Punk Rock Show (So, Into Me, Clearly)_.  She wants to talk more about Ruby, but neither of them can pass up the chance to rant about patriarchal politics and _god_ it's such a useless circlejerk but it feels good to talk to someone who agrees with her, for a change.

They talk for a long time, and it honestly feels pretty sleazy to ask for a girl's number after you've just discussed the constant sexualization and objectification of women in popular culture, so she doesn't.  Instead, she tells Ruby she'll "see her around" and goes home to take a long, hot shower with her vibrator.


End file.
